


A Cure for Boredom

by Tora_Uran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Wanda Maximoff (mentioned) - Freeform, canon be damned, does a pwp need more reason than they're hot?, most likely going to be au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Pietro are sent to spend time at Clint's farm and Pietro finds himself quickly bored of the quiet life. And when he gets bored his mind begins to get occupied by the man hosting them.</p>
<p>(I know Age of Ultron will make this completely AU, but I wanted to go for it anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Boredom

It was too late for denial but Pietro still was reminding himself that he had only meant to complain to Clint. Somehow things went completely off track though and winded up with the two making out in the living room. He let his mind go through what lead to this as he continued to keep his body preoccupied with closing any distance between himself and the archer and memorizing his lips with his own.

He had been sick and tired of being stuck on the Barton family farm and wanted to demand that he and Wanda be returned to civilization. It was decided that the twins should take some time to adjust to living in the United States as well as staying out of the public eye by visiting the isolated property for a while. It had been a week, which was six days too long for Pietro.

Sure Wanda may still have been able to find ways to enjoy the nothingness around them, but Pietro was beyond bored and he knew she would enjoy being back in a city again as well. Clint tried to keep him occupied with helping with chores or suggesting several pastimes that he could try that were meant to be relaxing. But Pietro could finish most of them in a flash and anything he could not was infuriatingly slow for him to deal with and he would give up. He knew he was testing the patience of the older man, who would give him an exasperated look and shake his head every time he would come to him to ask for something else to do. And he had hoped that he could use those tested nerves to get Clint to agree to have the twins leave the farm.

Needless to say it did not work out that way. Pietro had found Clint bringing firewood in from the sizeable woodpile outside, as the spring nights had yet to loose their chill, and went directly into arguing about why he and Wanda should leave the farm. He regretted it for a moment when he saw a flash of hurt on the older man’s face but that disappeared into anger and sharp words that were mostly about what a brat the silver haired youth was. That was enough to get his temper to flare and grab a handful of fabric of Clint’s checkered shirt as he snapped, “If I’m a brat then you’ve got a quiver stuck up your ass.”

Clint moved in close to Pietro to look him directly in the eye, refusing to be intimidated, as he hissed at him, “Look, you want to be an Avenger you need to learn some patience. And lose some of that damn pride of yours.”

While many thoughts ran through Pietro’s mind at that the ones that kept returning were the ones that betrayed him the most. While boredom may have been a factor to why he wanted to leave another was that in his boredom he found his imagination taking hold of his crush on Clint and creating fantasies that were becoming hard to ignore when faced with the real thing. And from the knowing looks Wanda had been giving him recently he was being far more obvious about it than he had ever hoped. He feared it was only a matter of time for Clint to notice himself and from how they had been butting heads over the past few days he was certain that would only lead to disaster. 

Yet he found it too hard to ignore just how close he was to the other man right then. It would take so little movement to close the gap between them, to finally know how Clint’s lips would feel against his. To be able to hold him or be held and let his hands roam freely against the archer’s body.

So lost in those familiar thoughts he did not even register that he had actually acted on them and had kissed Clint until he felt lips moving against his. His initial reaction was to pull away, as he surely had blown any chance he may have had with Clint well before this. But he resisted that urge as it was becoming quite clear he was mistaken. 

He felt lost for a moment then as Clint was pulling him closer with a hand on his hip, another wrapping around him. With their bodies flush against each other Pietro began to get over his shock and became determined to enjoy this development and not think of anything further than what was happened then. He deepened his kiss and Clint followed his lead. And when he rocked his hips against the other man he smiled at the gasp it brought out. 

That seemed to signal something for Clint as he began to move backwards, pulling Pietro along with him so they only parted lips for quick catches of breath. He did not question where Clint was taking them. He assumed they were starting what would be an awkward trip to one of the guest rooms down the hall, so he was taken off guard when Clint abruptly stopped just to fall back, pulling Pietro down with him. 

Thankfully with his powers Pietro was able to move quick enough to notice that Clint had just taken them to the couch and make sure he landed without landing on something that would have been painful. Instead he ended up with his legs straddling Clint’s, his hands on the back of the couch as he loomed over the archer. 

They were finally able to lock eyes for the first time since they began their impromptu make out session. He could see Clint searching for something in his gaze and began to panic at the thought that he was not going to find it. He shifted back getting in better position to get off the older man, a stubbornly arrogant part of him refusing to just bolt believing that he was not going to be rejected after all that.

“Pietro,” Clint said softly with a need in his voice that sent a tremor throughout the younger man’s body. When the archer cupped a cheek with his hand he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, his stubble brushing against calloused fingers. Hoping his actions would be enough, as he could not find the words in English that he needed.

He let himself be pulled back towards Clint as the other man pulled him in for a tender kiss. Despite being so soft and short compared to their earlier kisses it felt much more intimate and lasting than those.

After they pulled away but still keeping close Clint stated, “No turning back from this.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Pietro answered. It seemed to be the right words as Clint immediately pulled him back in to passionately kiss him. 

Clint snaked a hand under the simple T-shirt Pietro was wearing. The younger man took it as a signal to do something about the layers of clothing between them and undid the buttons on Clint’s shirt at a lightning fast pace. The archer helped him get the shirt off of him so he was down to the white tank top he was wearing underneath it. Pietro growled at having to deal with another layer of clothes to get to what he wanted. 

“Patience,” Clint whispered in his ear as the older man pulled up on Pietro’s shirt. He took the hint and helped finish taking it off but then went directly to pulling off Clint’s tank top so they could both be equally bare-chested. 

As his hands roamed over the newly exposed flesh before him Clint began to kiss and gently nip at his neck, slowly trailing down. Pietro leaned into the caresses, moving his hands to settle around Clint’s upper chest so he could rub the man’s erect nipples from time to time, earning small moans from him when he did so.

It did not take long for Pietro to want to feel more of the man underneath him and made it known by grinding against Clint. Clint gasped and Pietro could feel the hardness trapped in his jeans against him. Pietro smirked knowing he was the cause of it but Clint was not going to let him get too full of himself and moved a hand to rub the younger man’s own hardness through the pants he was wearing. He caught his breath at the touch then pulled Clint in for another hungry kiss as the archer began to undo his button and zipper. 

Clint rubbed his member through his underwear, making it strain against the fabric and create a stain of precum where his cock head was trapped. It was frustrating and more than enough to prompt Pietro to hurry and undo the front of Clint’s jeans. Without wasting anytime he pulled Clint’s hard member out of his boxers. 

He pushed back the foreskin over the swollen head and rubbed lightly on the leaking head. Clint’s hips moved up with the touch with a deep moan coming from the older man. It was then that Clint finally pulled Pietro’s boxer briefs down to free his cock.

It may have been a bit juvenile but Pietro was happy to note that he was longer. Maybe not by much but enough to be noticeable. Clint did win out in thickness though, and Pietro’s mind briefly tried to imagine what it feel to take it all within him. But that would mean having to detach himself from Clint for preparation and he could not get himself to pull away from the man at this point. Even less so when Clint wrapped a hand around both of their hard cocks to start jacking them off together.

Pietro let himself enjoy the feeling for a moment before placing one of his hands with Clint’s so he could join him. It was a bit awkward but the feel of Clint’s member against his own, as their precum mixed as it leaked down on them, was well worth it. 

Together they moved up their pace. Every once in a while a thumb would brush against the tip of their cocks that were steadily getting slicker. They began to move their hips together in a frantic rhythm after a while, creating more friction between them to help drive each other to the edge.

He would deny it, but Pietro was the first to finally reach his climax and bucked against Clint as he came, cum spilling out between them. Clint was barely a breath behind him letting out a cry of pleasure as he orgasmed. 

Spent Pietro let himself fall forward on top of Clint. He contently nuzzled the side of Clint’s face when the other man gently held him in place. They definitely needed to get up to clean the mess they left on each other but neither seemed to be in any hurry to do so.

“And to think I thought you wanted to get as far away as possible from me,” Clint mused after a few moments of silence.

There was a wild mix of emotions that surged through Pietro at those words. Mostly guilt that he had caused the man he was infatuated with to believe that he was unwanted. It was not something he was used to feeling and was left confused in how to respond. In the end he settled with something of a confession of his own, “I’m all or nothing. And I thought I had nothing.”

Clint held him closer then, letting silence fall again. He was the first to break it again when he asked, “Did you close the curtains at some point?”

Pietro’s eyebrows furrowed and he then looked over his shoulder to see that the curtains had been undone at some point. Looking at the pieces of cloth that held them open he could see that they were torn by something. Of course it did not take him much time to guess what had happened. He flinched at the lecture Wanda was going to give him about decency that he knew was in his near future. “Perhaps the living room was not the best place for this,” he answered, with a sheepish look. 

Clint’s face went a bright red at that. “We better go get cleaned up then.”

Pietro nodded, then smiled deviously. “Whose bathroom?”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Clint said, as he looked at him incredulously. 

“But what a way to go,” Pietro responded before kissing him. Perhaps staying on the farm would not be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
